


I guess I am Tom Riddle?

by AdrianReeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianReeds/pseuds/AdrianReeds
Summary: I always thought it was words that had consequences, not thoughts. That was why I did not fear thinking I would do way better than Tom did down in the chamber. Then I woke up as Tom Riddle and I learnt that it was a bad idea to tempt fate.





	I guess I am Tom Riddle?

**Tempting Fate**

I was sitting in the couch at my friends house enjoying our annual Harry Potter marathon. Admittedly we might’ve been a bit older than the intended audience, but we had all grown up with the story and it was nice to just spend some time together.

We weren’t very far into it yet, the second movie was just about to end, when I was struck by a sudden thought. Voldemort really blew it down in the chamber. Not only did he fail to return to life, he also revealed some vital information to his enemies. Who knows how long it would’ve taken Dumbledore to figure out the secret of horcruxes had he not had the destroyed diary to clue him in. 

And all for just the chance to talk to Harry Potter, someone he knew to have defeated his future self by unknown means. Pretty fucking risky if you ask me.

A better plan should’ve been to simply wait until he had his body and then mind raped Harry to his heart’s content. It’s what I would’ve done.

Honestly, I would have done _so_ much better his position.

I focused back on the screen again, slightly embarrassed about the thoughts I’d just been thinking. The movie had ended while I was distracted. Well, I had seen it plenty of times before anyways.

Before I went to sleep that night my mind once again drifted to the incompetence of a young Tom Riddle, and I couldn’t shake that annoying feeling of superiority in knowing how much better I would’ve handled things. But luckily I didn’t have to handle anything at all, it was only a movie (well, a book really). 

Inserted into the mind of Voldemort, I thought, yeah right. What a nightmare.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, or at least I think I did, considering the fact that i apparently had no body and thus no real need to breathe. 

Now I’ve always been an adaptable sort but this was starting to freak me out a bit. Where in the world was I? 

The room, or maybe cavern was more apt, looked to be very large and _very_ wet. I was surprised my feet weren’t soaked. Wait… since when did I have feet? I looked down and what do you know, there was a body right there! It wasn’t mine though, and it did look a bit wispy. But when I tried to get a better look I instinctively moved the hands, my hands, up to my face. Turns out it was my body after all huh.

Once more I turned my gaze to my surroundings, trying to figure out what was going on. Where had I seen this gloomy cavern before? 

And then like a bludger it hit me. I was in the chamber of secrets, and I was in the body of Tom Riddle. 

That’s what I get I suppose, gloating to myself how much better i would do. Well, here’s my fucking chance. Nevermind the fact that I was already suffering from the other Tom’s mistake, a mistake that I now saw was lying on the cold floor almost next to me. Why use the Weasley girl? Why not some unknown no one would miss? Like Sally-Anne Perks for example.

Then again, the plan had been to lure Harry into coming here, and hope he didn’t bring Dumbledore along I guess.

Well, that plan was changing right now. 

Unfortunately, It seemed like Ginny Weasley had not brought her wand with her. So I had no choice but to wait in the shadows until Harry eventually arrived. Luckily my legs didn’t seem to tire in my current form, for I had no intentions on sitting on this slimy, disgusting floor. I would simply bide my time.


End file.
